The past before the past
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: Seto Kaiba, your average cold hearted CEO, but why? Was it really all Gozaburos fault? Or was it his fault at all? Can Seto be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba was so relieved at the fact that he could finally settle down some. After Yami being put to rest and the millineum items being put back where they belonged there werent really anymore life threatening or end of the world situations that somehow no matter how hard he tried, ended up getting caught right in the middle of. Half his fault being his curiosity and the rest the geek squads fault talking of his "past" and "it being fate". It was hard enough him being only 17 and running a gigantic thriving corporation. So it was nice having some down time from near death experiences. And not having to listen to that mutt go into rage was like vacationing in the bahamas.

As he let his thoughts wander he began remembering things that for so long hed kept in the back of his mind. Little did anyone know that Seto Kaiba for so long had put a mental block on the person he truly was, the person he _used_ to be, he corrected himself.

"I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, I have a brother named Mokuba Kaiba i have no friends and wish it to stay that way. I bury myself in my interest in bussiness and it is _all _that im interested in and have ever been interested in. I was a born bussinesman at heart." As he scolded himself, repeating this over and over again one name came into his mind, one hed always hoped hed just forget, Bryant Mahavi. His real name, His true self. Thinking about it just made him sad, this irritated him because he thought hed mastered keeping that part of his personality locked away. He began to think back on his past, before Gozaburo, before his parents had died, before Mokuba was even born. He thought about when he was five, his true mother had decided itd be a wonderful idea to visit the fair in town. So his parents gathered all his siblings. The Oldest being Tommy Mahavi his blonde brother, who was 9 at the time. Second oldest was Christian Mahavi, his red headed sister. Then of course him The brown hair blue eyed little Seto, which actually at this point in his life his name was Bryant, the name his parents had given him at birth.

His parents were the most caring people, there family was loving not only of eachother but of everyone. They were thankful for everything they had and his mothers motto was always, "You can do anything you put your mind to, and no matter what you will have our support" And the motto of his father always jokingly added "Even if your a murderer, you better be the best damned murderer the worlds ever seen"

Seto smiled as he thought about his mother and father always saying that, and how much he loved them. Although they were filthy rich his mother being a model and his father being the lead singer of a very popular band as well as the CEO of a recording company who had made some of the most famous bands what they are today, they lived in an okay sized home, no mansion, They had regular cars. Even being rich enough to have everything they desired they managed to make life happy and normal for their children whom they cherished most.

But his smile faded quickly as he began to remember how much his parents changed. Within only months his father Had somehow gotten himself addicted to alcohol and both parents snorted coke like nobodies business. They moved young Bryant only 6 now, into the basement where he had nothing but concrete to sleep on. Bryant was heartbroken by this. All the other kids were treated like gods, why him? he wondered. He was forced to clean the house every morning and if he didnt do it right hed be beaten to a pulp, which within only months he learned to make himself numb to where he almost couldnt feel the lashings because of course to his parents the house was never cleaned right. His sister Christian would sneak him snickers bars and hot dogs when she could, and his brother Tommy brought him a blanket and pillow. "Dont forget to hide it when you wake up, if mom ever found out shed kill you, I love you brother, im sorry." he told Bryant when hed given the items to him. But the memory that singled itself out from all the others. The one hed kept hidden much deeper then any of the other ones, only one other person in the world knew of it and that was because it was her horrifying memory as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted so badly to just stop thinking about all of it. But it crept through his mind like a sickness slowly but surley ingulfing him in thought.

"Son i have a suprise for you." His father entered the basement. Bryant immediately stood up hands by his side, eyes focused on the ground. "Look who it is son, our new neighbors" His father said cheerfully. Bryant looked up to see a redheaded man with large glasses and what looked like scotch in his hand. The man spoke "He'll do just fine Alex, just fine." He said to Bryants father. Slowly the young boys eyes drifted to the little girl that was with them. She was about the same age as Bryant, Long black curly hair ran down her back. She was standing awkwardly looking at the ground, she had bruises all over here, much like Bryant. "Now sweety you be a good girl and go introduce your self to the little boy. You two will be very close over the next couple hours." He smiled slyly as he said this. Bryant was confused, he looked around as if looking for an answer and soon found it. In his fathers hand was a video camera, and the young defenseless boy could only assume the worst.

"Now kids," the red headed man began, "were going to play a game. Today you two get to make a movie, but in this movie you get to pretend to be all grown up. Its going to be so much fun. My daughter Allison has gotten to play this game already with me, shes made our family alot of money, but i didnt want a sweet boy like you to miss out on the fun." He smiled again, the smile Bryant had grown to hate in only minutes of knowing him. "Now i want you two to take off your clothes, remember your only pretending, so dont be scared, itll be _so_ much fun." His father grinned. Allison looked at Seto with scared, shameful eyes and began to undress, Bryant did the same although a voice in his head told him to run.

"Now i want the two of you to do exactly as i say." The red headed man told the two young children. Seto began to shake his head back and forth, trying to shake the memory out.

"Maybe i just need to take a nap, thatll help me forget all of this" Kaiba said aloud to himself. The nap didnt help, he only dreamed about his horrible past. In the dream he was 13, he was looking at the beautiful blooming Allison.

"Were going to get out of this one day, i promise, well run away together just me and you, we can stop this it cant go on forever." Seto said to the girl.

"I believe you Bryant, and i know one day well be happy, your my bestfriend, and i love you. I want to be with you Bryant. I want to prove to both my and your parents that no matter what they do to us we can still be happy. And you make me happy. Please be my boyfriend, if you want to..."

Bryants eyes widened, his mouth opened to a full grin "You.. you really want.. to be with me?"

"Why wouldnt I? Weve been through so much together, and no matter what you always make sure im okay, you make sure my parents dont hurt me. I know were young, but i want to be with you, because all we have is eachother and as long as we have eachother _nothing_ can break us." she told him

Bryant looked at her for awhile, he stared into her eyes. Watched her hair in the sunlight beaming from the wondow of her room, it wouldnt be hard being with her, they knew everything about eachother, she _was_ beautiful and he loved her back. Bryant slowly leaned towards her and out his lips to hers, they kissed and at thay point nothing in the world mattered but her, his mind went crazy with happiness, confusion, love.

He pulled away and looked at her gleaming face. "That kiss, is our kiss, it means that i love you and your mine. The kisses that i give you in front of that camera mean nothing, the things we are forced to do to eachother mean nothing. I would never show passion for you to give our parents the satisfaction of a good "movie". I love you Allison, ur my bestfriend and i want to be with you too.. forever." He smiled at her and began to kiss her even more. They were intertwined with eachother completely enjoying just being there, showing _real_ love, instead of the false love they were forced to show.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto awoke displeased, Of all the things he wanted to think about, she was not one of them. Allison had been his weakness, he would do anything for her, offer his life to save hers. As he began his daily routine of getting ready for work he tried with all his strength to keep his memories under control. He showered, got dressed and woke up Mokuba. He stared at his older brother practically shooting daggers. "Why do i have to get up so early too, I dont have school until 7 and you insist on waking me up at 5 when you wake up." Mokuba moaned.

"Remember last time i trusted you to get yourself up and dressed for school Mokuba? I came home early and found you in your pajamas playing Halo. Maybe when i think i can trust you, well try again, but until then get up and get dressed or be grounded for the next week." He replied to his younger brother as he left the room.

I guess i deserved that one, Mokuba thought to himself. He started to get ready and soon came downstairs to meet his brother for breakfast. "Im sorry i was so harsh up there Mokuba, i just want you to get a good education, and you know how i feel about homeschooling" Seto told his brother.

"Its okay bro, I understand. I know how your job stresses you out. I dont want to add to your stress by being childish" Mokuba replied with a smile.

"Mokuba dont try to be more mature just because of me, I want you to have a fun childhood, dont take it for granted because im a busy man" Kaiba said with not even a look up from the newspaper he was skimming through.

As the two Kaibas headed to Kaiba Corp, to begin their day and wait for the limo that would take Mokuba to school Setos thoughts trailed off once again, he was 14 now. Him and Allison were laying together on her bed cradling eachother, she ws crying in his arms from the "movie" they had just been forced to make. As they matured more and more it only got harder, more shameful, more depressing. Although they had both gotten much more freedom now adays because of the profit coming from crazed internet perverts and pedofiles. Bryant brought her face to his and kissed her softly, passionately. They held eachother, he ended the kiss and looked into her eyes "I love you Allison, im sorry for all of this, i promise itll change one day."

Allison stared into his eyes " Bryant i want you to do something for me, for _us_. I want you too make love to me, take my virginity, i want it to be yours."

He looked a little confused " but weve already-"

"Bryant you said it yourself when our relationship started, What we do against our own will doesnt mean anything, what my fathers done to me, what your fathers done to me, what youve done to me means nothing, as a symbol of our love. A symbol to show that our parents cannot break us apart, i want you to have me, all of me.

Bryant understood now, "I love you so much Allison, It means so much to me that weve saved ourself for eachother." He began to kiss her passionatley running his fingers through her hair slowly working his way down to her waist where he undid her jeans caressing her softly. She broke the kiss only for a moment removing her clothes and his. He rubbed himself against her, they both moaned in pleasure. He trailed a kiss from her lips and down her neck, stopping at her collar bone, and entered her. He thrusted softly, until he completely filled her. She moaned in pleasure as the pain subsided. Bryant slowly began to pick up speed kissing her everywhere. He saw tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hide her face and force them back. Bryant slowed his pace and brought his lips up to her ear. " I am not your father Allison, were not making a sick movie, its just me and you, No one else. I love you baby."

"She held him closely and wept softly "Why do you care about me so much, i feel useless." She asked so vulnerably

"You are not useless, without you i probably wouldnt be here right now, you saved me Allison, thank you so much." And with that he thrust deeper. Allison moaned in pleasure every bit of her body tingling, and with one more hard thrust they were both sent into a euphoria of pleasure, moaning softly as they looked into eachothers eyes, getting completely lost in the moment.

He rolled off of her, and cradled her against his chest. " I love you so much, thank you for being apart of my life." Bryant whispered into her ear. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

As the Kaiba brothers pulled into Kaiba corp, Seto tried once again to shake the memories out of his head. Whats happening to me? He thought to himself. Maybe it was best to be in life or death situations with the geeks, It would take my mind off of all this... His thoughts trailed off. I miss her so much, but i had to keep her safe. He told himself, holding back tears as he headed to the front doors of Kaiba corporation. He stiffened up, fixed his clothes, and walked in completely cold and emotionless. This is who i am now, a businessman and a damn good one. He said to himself as he heard her sweet laughter drown his mind. She probably hates me anyways, even if i did know where she was, so i need to just give it a rest. And with that thought he sat at his desk and vigorousley worked through his large stack of paper work hed been dreadfully putting off. But once again though, the memories crept from the back of his mind, ingulfing him in thought.

This memory started with him standing outside of a walmart womens bathroom, he was still just 14. He heard crying and ran in. The crying was coming from the biggest stall in the very back of the bathroom. "Allison let me in, this is going to be okay, im here for you." he said lovingly.

She unlatched the door and let him in, tears twirling down her face. "Its posotive Bryant, whatre we going to do?" She wept as she through her arms around him.

Bryant replied "Its going to be okay, we can do this, i promise you. We may be young, but were going to be parents and well be better parents than ours ever were." He lifted her face up from his chest. "Maybe this baby will be what sets us free Allison."

The memory changed, the couple was in Bryants house now, sitting on the couch, Allisons belly was beginning to show now. Their parents were all there glaring at them. Bryants mother spoke first "So the sad mistake that i made, has now made a sad mistake of his own. I _knew_ i shouldve gotten an abortion, your just bringing another useless piece of shit like you into this world, and look at the mother of the child! A whore! I cannot believe this, Nobodies going to want to watch their videos while shes pregnant and _fat_, its sickening just thinking about it. _Kill it_!"

"Mother were not going to kill our child, ill get a job and repay you for the loss of profit from the videos not being made. Ill pay for every bit of it. But i will NOT kill our child." Bryant stood up to his mother.

Karen, his mother snarled at him evilly "Your _really_ going to try and stand up to me, Ill crush you! Do you understand me!"

"Now Karen honey," Bryants father began " I think id just like to see how this works out." He smiled his menacing smile.

Once again the memory changed, Bryant had finally found a job that payed well enough, he would be working for a man as an assistant, cleaning, making calls, getting coffee. It was a new business that was only just making its mark on the world. It was a gaming corporation, Bryant didnt see really any hope in the business, I mean who could beat some Super Mario Brothers? Hed thought to himself. He walked into the mansion of the man hed be working with, looking around realizing that he mightve been wrong about it not having any hope. A man in a red suit cam up to him, black hair, bushy mustache, he was very intimidating but Bryant stood up straight and looked him straight in the eyes "I believe im your new assistant sir." he told the man strongly.

"Ahh yes, your Mr. Bryant Mahavi, Very nice to meet you young man. And your early i like that, My name is Gozaburo Kaiba," He raised his arms in the air and looked around "And this would be my gaming company, well not exactly, im still looking for just the right place to buy, but for now this is it. Now come come, you look like your starving, come have breakfast before your work day begins." He followed Gozaburo into the dining room where the biggest breakfast buffet hed ever seen was, he looked at the food in awe. "Well i guess i am kind of hungry." Bryant said, Being modest, honestly he hadnt eaten in days. His parents were punishing him still for making a "new abomination" to bring into the world.

Gozaburo pulled out two chairs "Sit sit. Eat! Hahaha, I do love company, my wife goes off on business so much i hardley ever have any company. You see shes the heart of the business were creating, She goes all over the world to inform them of a new gaming era. Trying to find trustable imports and exports, Its been my dream to make a gaming corporation, Although my wife does take it a bit overborad, to her, we are trying to take over the gaming world. Hahahaha. Oh but how i love her so."

"It seems like you guys are doing a pretty bang up job, considering the place yall live, and the food." Bryant smiled. Gozaburo nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, well tell me about you, id much like to get to know my new employee. Who are your parents? Where were you born? What are your dreams in life?" Gozaburo asked curiously.

Bryants brain was racking, what am i supposed to tell him? Chill out Bryant, just tell him the truth, minus the beating and videos and stuff. "Well My parents are Alix and Karen Mahavi, you may have heard of them.."

Gozaburo looked shocked "Your parents are Karen and Alix Mahavi? Your telling me that your mother is one of the most famous models in the united states, and your father is the lead singer of a rock band known to almost everyone around the world? Thats amazing, but theyve almost disappeared from the celebrity world lately. Last time i heard theyd gotten badly addicted to-"

Before Gozaburo finished his sentence, he looked at the young boy. He began to notice the bruises that hed not seen before, and he saw the sadness, fear, and shame in the young boys eyes.

"Yes those are my parents," Bryant said weakly "And i was born here in Domino city, My dream is to be like my father, oblviously not making all of the choices hes made, but i want to sing, its my passion, i love guitar, drums, music is what makes me happy.. and Allison." He whispered the last part.

Gozaburo recovered from his shock "Who is this Allison girl?" He asked softly

"Shes my girlfriend, and the mother of my soon to be born child, thats why im here. I need a good paying job, so i can support them, theyre all i really have." Bryant was looking down at the table.

"Your parents are abusive arent they son?"

Bryant nodded yes, his head drooping. Tears began to form in his eyes "But please dont do anything, its not that bad anymore. They give me and Allison our freedom now that shes pregnant, and once i get the money and turn 18 ill get away from them, just please dont try to fix it, youll just make it worse." Bryant cried

"I understand boy, but if you dont mind, while your hear working for me id like to teach you a few things about business, things that may help you when you grow older and begin to raise your child. Would that be okay?

"Id like that," Bryant replied "Thank you, i dont see why you would care about someone like me though."

"Because _you _my new friend, deserve everything youve ever wanted in life, and i plan to help you get to that. I will not interfere, but i trust that you will live your life to the fullest, and raise your child and girlfriend with all the love that you have in you." Gozaburo smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

And thats where it began, Bryant would go over there everyday for months, making money and learning new business techniques. He loved learning so much, Gozaburo had been like a second father to him. He could honestly say he loved him. Even Allison would come over sometimes. Now looking as if she were lugging a watermelon around. She was due in only two months, and Bryant felt like he was finally ready to be a father. Hed be turning 15 soon as well.

But one morning, Allison had come over to wake up her boyfriend, so they could go to Gozaburos for work. She entered the living room and stood there with her head down waiting for Bryant to finish dressing.

"Your looking real fucking fat today." Karen called from the kitchen

"Yes Mrs. Mahavi" Allison replied weakly.

Bryant came rushing down the stairs and when they were about to leave, his mother stopped him. She looked like shed been awake all night, her hair was in a mess of tangles, a smell was coming off of her, and she had cocaine still on her nose.. She had a cleaver in her hand from recently cutting up vegetables for lunch for her more "deserving" children.

"Bryant, i want you to come into the kitchen for a moment." She said calmly. He kissed Allison on the cheek and whispered "Just one second babe, i promise."

He walked into the kitchen and was taken aback by the sight of his mother, eyeliner running down her face, her eyes bugging almost out of her head, He looked passed her to his brother and sister. "Run" they both mouthed. Bryant was scared, but he walked slowly up to his mother. She tightened the hold on the cleaver.

"My _son_, Im going to do to you what i shouldve before you were even born, now hand me your wrist." she said menacingly

"Mom no, your not going to kill me, stop now." his voice shaky.

"_Give_ me your wrist or i will take my anger out on your brother and sister, is that what you want? truly?" She asked, venom lining her words.

"Dont hurt them.." Bryant said shakily, he held his wrist out his wrist to his mother.

She raised the cleaver slowly looking at Bryant with a pleased smile across her face. She brought down the cleaver, so deep and violent that it almost went straight through his bone. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor cradling his wrist.

Allison heard the racket and ran in there, worried to death. Karen growled at her, cleaver in hand, and ran at her. Allison was in shock and just watched as the knife went into her stomach, She fell to the floor in pain screaming "My baby!"

Bryant got up still holding his wrist which was bleeding profusley. He ran to Allisons side, she had gone unconcious and was bleeding so much. Tommy and Christian quickly pulled their mother back and took the cleaver out of her hand.

"Ill call 911." Tommy said in a panick.


	6. Chapter 6

A teat began to trickle down Seto's face "Why am i doing this to myself?" He whispered out loud. "I thought i had forgotten, but its so hard forgetting her." He continued, more tears welling up.

Quickly he wiped them away as he heard a knock on his office door "Come in." Kaiba said in a cold voice.

A man in a black suit and sunglasses came in. "I apologize about bothering you sir, i know your quite busy but the technicians are having some trouble reading the blue prints for your new duel disk." Roland said

"Fire them, ill fix it myself for now. Well find new, better ones tomorrow." Setos eyes were cold

Roland looked at him for a moment, "Mr. Kaiba, youve been distracted all day, and i dont mean any disrespect but it looks like youve been crying. If you need someone to talk to just know, im not just your bodyguard. Im also your friend." Roland told the oldest Kaiba.

"Thatll be all Roland." Kaiba replied plainly.

He walked into the elevator and went up to the Kaiba corp lab, where he then collected some scrap metal and began putting together the new duel disk "The fools cant read my blue prints, who do they think they are." Seto mumbled to himself. His mind drifted once more to the memory. He was in the hospital room, he had just woken up from recently going unconcious from blood loss. He looked around the room panicking as he remembered what had happened to his Allison and himself. Tommy and Christian were there, theyre eyes rimmed red from crying. "Wheres Allison? What happenedto her!" He began crying, freaking out.

Christian spoke first "Allison is just in another hospital room, shes okay now but she lost alot of blood. The cops came, but by the time they got there mother was out of control, father had a gun. The cops thought theyd talked some sense into them but when they came closer to mom and dad... Well dad shot mom, and then himself. Theyre dead... And so is your baby Bryant, the cleaver killed her."

Bryant looked at his sister in shock, tears streaming down his face "It was a girl? We were going to name it Ashton Grace if it was a girl, but we wanted the sex of the baby to be a suprise." Bryant sobbed uncontrollably his two siblings took them into their arms and held him.

As he got his crying under control he looked up at his brother and sister "Make sure Allisons okay for me, i have to go somewhere." he pulled the IV out of his arm got dressed and left without another word. It was raining badly, but Gozaburos house wasnt far at all from the hospital. He walked up the winding driveway and saw that the door was cracked, he still knocked but no one came. So he entered slowly and unsure of what hed find. He followed the stairs up to Gozaburos study where they usually got all the work done and peaked in to see an australian woman arguing with Gozaburo on the balcony. He recognized the woman from what his tutor had said about her, it was Gozaburos wife, and she was pissed.

"Im the backbone of this stupid fucking gaming business, without me wed be nothing! Who do you think you are?" She yelled furiously.

"Honey, i was only saying that we should put some of the profits toward charities, for abused children! Why does this anger you?" He asked her

"It angers me because i bust my ass going around the world to give this corporation the profit that does come in! And you just want to give it awat to some bruised, useless little kids. I deserve all the profit if you ask me, and ill make it that way!"

And with that she pushed Gozaburo over the balcony, Bryant gasped in fear which caught Mrs. Kaibas attention.

"Well hello darling," She said in a too sweet voice "I guess were going to have to do something about this arent we!" She ran at Bryant but did not attack him, she simply put two of her fingers on his head. He felt his essence draing from him, his knees buckled and he fell. "Please..wait..." was all he could get out, and to his suprise she stopped, she picked him up off of his knees.

"Ive seen your soul young man, youve been through much, your strong and very wise. I could use you." She told him.

"Ive been used my entire life.." he said weakly, stumbling backwards.

"Well i have a plan, you could agree, or die, oh and dont worry, if you deny my plan not only will you die, your sweet Allison will too and i wont forget your sister and brother." She said quickly, "I need as many souls as i can find, you see the mighty Zork is making his mark on this new world, but he is not yet strong enough, if you would just agree to my plan, i would gladly spare you and the rest of your useless family including your Allison or whatever she is. I am Zorks profit, and for now i make the decisions, so i recommend that you agree."

Bryant regained his energy, he felt hopeless, he had to agree or the only three people he had left would be killed. He knew all about Zork, the god of shadows, the god of evil, his parents very much believed in their egyptian culture so he had learned alot about Zork and the gods Rah, Slyfer, and, Obelisk who morphed together made the ultimate and most worshipped egyptian god. He didnt believe any of it, but he still respected it.

"What do i have to agree to, to keep people safe?" Bryant asked shakily.

"Its simple really" her australian accent really showing through now "You agree to leave what friends, family, and relationships you have, change your name, change your wardrobe obviously, and become the CEO of this silly business of Gozaburos, Kaiba corporations, you make it something for all businessmen to cower in fear at, it will be the best and if it isnt the best, i will ruin the little bit of happiness you have left. Ive seen in your mind. You will be able to do this i know that for a fact, your strong willed because of the horrible things life has thrown at you. I do promise that Allison, Tommy, and Christian will be safe, but you must _never_ see them again. That is why your identity will be changed. Do you agree to this?" She smiled slyly.

He forced back tears, his thoughts were jumbled, there was no way to win this one. "I agree." Bryant said his voice breaking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Then its done, we shall begin in the morning, your name is now Seto Kaiba, you are the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. You will raise my and Gozaburos son Mokuba, it sickens me how much he looks like his father, i can hardly stand to let him out of his room. You will have no friends because friends are a weakness. Your back story, Gozaburo adopted you and Mokuba after your parents were killed in a car accident. Gozaburo was evil to you, he made you cold hearted, taught you to feel nothing, it is_ his_ fault. Ive brainwashed my son, he thinks this as well, he believes you are his older brother, and he loves you. Do not break my sons heart Seto, even if he is just like his father, you _will_ love him. Nothing will be mentioned of me, Gozaburo fell off of his balcony and he trained you up so youd inherit his fortune."

As she said this a young child entered the room, he was only about 12, he had long black hair, and eyes like his father. "Big brother, you finally came home, i thought youd never get back from your business trip." Mokuba hugged him tight.

Bryant looked at the woman with disgust, but hugged the little Kaiba back. "Its okay Mokuba, Im sorry I took so long." He said in a cold voice.

"Good thing our step mom was here to take care of me while you were gone, Right Fiona?" Mokuba said to the woman

"Exactly Mokuba, now if you excuse me im needed in Paris, i dont know how long ill be gone, but i expect you to be at Kaiba Corp 5am sharp, a Limo will come to pick Mokuba up for school, I expect greatness Seto Kaiba." She said glaring at him.

"Oh and by the way, this is your mansion now." She told him

The memory ended. Seto had finished putting together the new advanced duel disk. His entire body tingled, from anger and sadness, that day.. he thought to himself, i shouldve chose death.

He thought about Allison, his siblings. Hed just left them, completely abandoned them, with nothing. He wasnt allowed friends, thats why he was so cold to Yugi and all of them, he just didnt want anybody to die, he couldnt take hurting another person. Over these two years though he had grown to love Mokuba. Although they were not blood, Mokuba wa_s_ his brother.

Kaiba was glad that Mokuba didnt know the truth about his real mother. Shes evil, A profit of Zorks, a follower so that he could regain power. Yugi thought that hed banished the shadow realm along with putting Yami to rest, but in all actuallity itd just been a set back, now all that was left of Zork was Fiona. And she would do everything she could to to take over this world and make it hers.

What exactly am i supposed to do? He thought to himself, after all this, after these little pawns that really were just ways to toy with their gang, he knew the real threat, but Fiona was strong, hed grown to find out that shed been alive for thousands of years finding ways to put power back into Zork, shes finally found her way, and it wont be long until the worlds destroyed.

He layed his head in his hands "What do i do?" He said as if asking the shadows around him for answers.

_**Hi people, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please let me know what you think, if youd change something, if you want to give me ideas, or even in you hate it. Id like to know how my viewers feel about my first story. Thanks for being awesome and stuff, Holla!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba paced around his office now realizing how much danger everyone was really in. Hed always been too busy to think about it, of course that was probably part of her sick plan as well.

He thought to himself, if i tell them this without telling them the entire story theyll think im the bad guy. I guess i kind of am the bad guy, I dont even know what i have to do with any of her plan anyways. She needs a 17 year old kid? I wish I understood what she was trying to do. She couldve taken my soul, right then and there, but she stopped. Im so confused. His brain felt like it was spinning when he heard a knock on his office door. It was almost closing time, who would need him right now? He opened the door to his office with his usual cold expression, it was Roland. "Do you need something, Roland?" Seto asked him

"Well, um, I dont need you sir, but there is a call for you from a Yugi Moto, he needs to speak with you and asks that you meet him at the coffee shop on the corner when you get off of work. Shall i politely decline sir?" Roland asked shakily, he knew how much Seto hated Yugi Moto.

"Tell him ill be there." was all Kaiba replied as he shut the door on Roland.

I dont know what this is about, but if anybody would understand itd be Yugi so i should tell him. Hes strong, hes beaten all of Fionas pawns. He may be the worlds only hope. I just wish he hadnt laid Yami to rest in vain. Kaiba thought to himself.

Seto left Kaiba Corp, he rushed to the coffee shop, praying that Yugi would just understand and help him. He got out of his bright orange Corvette Stingray and entered the shop. What he saw when he entered made him triple take. Sitting across from Yugi Moto at the back table of the shop Was the love of his life, Allison Sprout. He stood there in Awe. She was even more beautiful than ever. The dim light seemed to bounce off of her skin and make her shine, he hair fell into Ebony curls all around her face and down her back to her waist. Tears were in her eyes, anger showed slightly through the sadness, she had told Yugi everything, he knew she had. But why was she here? Howd she know he was truly Bryant Mahavi?

Kaiba quickly turned to leave, but before he could get out of the coffee shop he heard Yugi "Hey Kaiba, over here." He turned to Yugi, he could see the shock in Yugis eyes, as if trying to look through Seto and see Bryant. Seto turned and left the coffee shop pacing quickly to his car but Yugi and Allison followed behind. "Stop Bryant, i found you and im not losing you again, do you hear me? I deserve an answer!" She called out angrily.

Seto stopped and lowered his head trying so hard to hold back tears, he turned to her glaring as horribly as his body could let him. She stopped in front of him. Yugi stopped a few paces behind looking at the two. "You left, you just left me, your sister and your brother, do you know how worried we were, i felt betrayed, i thought you hated me. I was left with abusive parents and a dead baby. do you know how that feels Bryant? Do you?" She yelled at him crying.

Kaiba stayed quiet, he just wanted her to go away, he didnt want her to be put in danger. Leaving was the only thing he could do. But it was the hardest decision hed ever made in his life. "Howd you find me Allison?" He said coldly glaring.

"I ran away from my parents, Ive been trying to find a place to stay until i found a job. I came across Yugi and his friends and Yugi was nice enough to let me stay in his grandfathers game shop. Yugi saw an old picture of you and I, he said he knew you. We need to talk Bryant," Tears began to form in her eyes again "What happened to you, why did you leave me? Your all i had." She lowered her head weeping.

All Kaiba wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. "We should talk about this somewhere more private, i dont want to make a scene with your silly antics." Kaiba turned and motioned the two to his car. From there they drove to the game shop, little did Kaiba know the entire gang would be there, And they also knew of Kaibas real past.

As they entered Joey ran up to Seto and grabbed him by the collar "Who do you think you are just leaving her like that? i should kick your ass right now Kaiba."

"I dont think its any of your business _mutt_." Seto winced.

"Just let him go Joey, he has explaining to do." Yugi said, looking at Kaiba. Everyone stayed quiet for awhile. Seto trying to figure out what to say, but words wouldnt come to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want me to say Allison? That im sorry i left, and now that youve found me its all better? That it was just a really good game of hide and go seek? What do you want from me?" Kaiba asked.

"I just want to know why you left" Allison said through tears, her voice breaking "I loved you so much, and i _know_ that you loved me. Whatever made you think you had to leave is just rediculous, you know that no matter what i was there for you, and so was Christian and Tommy, no matter what you got yourself into, no matter how much danger you were in. You know i didnt care, if you were in danger, i was too. And thats how its supposed to be."

"Exactly Allison, if i was in danger, so were you! I didnt want you to be in danger. You were safer without me, even with your psycho parents, you were safer." Tears began to come down as his voice broke the last few words. Everybody was in complete shock. Seto Kaiba crying was not something youd see everyday, in fact youd never see it. But Allison had msny times before. Seto lowered his head in tears.

Allison walked over to him and lifted his head with her hand softly on his cheek. "Just tell me what happened that night, I deserve at least that much Bryant." She whispered through tears

Seto Straightened up some, wiped away his tears and looked her in the eyes. "When i woke up in the hospital, Tommy and Christian told me what had happened, i wanted to make sure wed be okay and that you didnt have to go back to your parents. So i left, i went to Gozaburos, i wanted to tell him what happened, he wouldve given us a place to live until we were able to get back on our feet. But when i got there the door was wide opened, him and his wife were arguing about the company. She pushed him off of the balcony and i saw the whole thing. I tried to run before she noticed me but shed already noticed." Seto stopped for a second and made his voice cold. "She gave me two choices. Either i be killed along with you, Christian and Tommy. Or i disappear from the face of the earth and become a new person, someone who could help her.." His voice broke again "Help her bring Zork back to life."

He turned to Yugi "When i met you, I thought that maybe you could beat Fiona, Youd beaten Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, all of Fionas pawns, but you failed to completely lay Zork to rest, because one piece of him is in Fiona, he still lives through her. Shes dangerous, i dont know exactly what role i play in her plan, but it seems like im an important part, or she wouldve killed me by now."

He turned to Allison once again tears coming down "Leaving you was the hardest, most painful decision ive ever had to make in my life. You were everything to me and you still are, i would do anything to just be with you, and hug my sister and brother again and tell them how much i love them and missed them, but i dont want all of you to die, Id rather you be safe without me, then be with me and dead."

Yugi walked up to Kaiba and put his hand on his back, "Were going to find a way to beat her Bryant, after everything life has thrown at you, you two deserve to be together, youve thrown your entire life away to keep people safe, your genuinley an amazing person, and we will help you end her, no matter what it takes."

Bryant looked at Allison and hugged her, he didnt want to let her go, he couldve stayed like that forever. "Im so sorry Allison, I love you." Bryant whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Bryant." She replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear readers, thanks for reading! : D**_

The gang, along with Bryant and Allison sat in Yugi's living room. Grandpa had brought them some Monster energy, the perfect drink for an all night slumber party, although it was more like an all night war meeting. Grandpa stood there confused in front of Bryant.

"Your not here to tear up anymore of my rare cards are you?" Grandpa asked

"Um, no sir, uhmm sorry.. about that.. By the way.. umm.. Yeah." Bryant replied back awkwardly.

"Oh well thats okay, it wasnt mine anyways." Grandpa turned on his toes and strolled back into the kitchen laughing histerically.

"You tore up an old mans card? Your an asshole." Allison said to Bryant playfully. "Its not my fault, Fiona made me do it, she said that the Blue eyes would be the proud trade mark of the Kaiba name, nobody else could have one, she made me build jets and an entire theme park based off of the damn card. Soo gay.." Bryant replied to Allison.

"Anways" Bryant began "Fiona is strong and like i said, i dont know what i have to do with her plan, I dont even know where she is half the time, she travels so much."

"Well she cant be making much progress on bringing Zork back considering the fact that she has to touch peoples heads to take their souls. Thats gotta get annoying." Joey said sipping on the large can full of green liquid.

"Joey, your a genius." Bryant began vigerously looking around the room "How did i not see this before, it was right in front of my face the entire time." Bryant muttered.

"Um, whatre you talking about?" Yugi asked confused.

"Give me your duel disk real quick Yugi?" Bryant asked

Yugi handed him his duel disk, and was suprised when Bryant began taking it apart. "Whatre you doing, dont take it apart." Yugi said

Bryant continued taking piece after piece off of the disk. Until he found the piece he was looking for. Bryant didnt pick it up, but showed everyone, they were dumdfounded by what they saw. Inside Yugis duel disk was a glowing purple mist. Everyone looked confused. "What is it?" Joey finally asked.

"This may sound completely unbelievable, but this is part of Fionas soul, this is a small piece of Zork. Fionas been going behind my back putting a piece of herself into the duel disk so she could take over peoples minds and take there souls to power up Zork. I guess shes waiting for just the right moment to set it off. These duel disks have been sold world wide. Millions, maybe billions of people have one. Thats what shes waiting for, when enough people buy these she will set off her trap and take there souls, returning power to Zork all at once. Its the perfect plan, thats why im so important." Bryant said moving his hair out of his face.

"So what now?" Yugi asked.

"The only thing I can think of is a world wide recall, but thatll get Fionas attention, shell know immediatley. And thats where the shit hits the fan. If i do this, we have to be prepared. Shell come for all of us."


	11. Chapter 11

(((Hey you guys, its Lindsay. Id really like to hear your opinions on my stories, let me know what you think. Ill take constructive critisism like a boss i promise :D Tell me what you think. Lemme get them reviews. Maybe you wanna give me some ideas, maybe you wanna tell me how you think my stories should pan out. Let me know. And thanks so much for reading.))))

: )

"We have to take the risk, she could set those duel disks off anyday now." Yugi told the gang.

"Yeah, but we dont even know what were up against, i mean think about how hard Zork was to defeat. And we dont have Yami or the egyptian god cards anymore. How do you know shell want to duel anyways? Should could just buy a shotgun and shoot our faces off." Tristan said, making a good point.

"Shell duel us for her own amusment, she likes to torment. She doesnt think that anybody is a challenge but were going to have to be." Bryant said, then turning his head to Allison "I dont want you to be apart of this, I cant lose you Allison." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I could tell you the same thing you know that? And Tea could tell Yugi, and Tristan could tell Joey, and if we all listened to eachother there wouldnt be anybody left to save the world. Im going Bryant, im going because were going to need all the help we can get. More people supporting eachother might mean less death." She replied to Bryant

"Or it could mean that she picks us off one at a time and before we know it were all trapped in the shadow realm with no hope left for humanity." Bryant said coldly.

"Do you honestly have that little faith in all of us? After what me and you have been through, after this amazing group of people has saved the world countless times?" Allison asked

"Im just scared, if anyone dies ill feel like its my fault." He said.

"You made the only choice that you could, and you saved peoples lives in the process. Bryant do not have doubts or we will fail." Yugi said, a determined look on his face.

"Your right, shes just...so evil."

"So the plan is, You make a recall tomorrow, that will get her attention, and at that point we just prepare all that we can and hope for the best. Great plan...We got this guys, we can do it." Yugi said to everybody.

Everyone slept restlessly that night, luckily Mokuba was staying the weekend with his friend. Bryant held Allison in his arms while she laid on his chest, tracing lightly up and down his torso moving her finger across his waist line then back up to his collar bone. She whispered in his ear softly, he could feel her warm breath and it made him tingle "I missed this more than anything, just laying here with you. Everythings okay when im with you, thank you for that."

Bryant scooted down where he was eye level to her. And looked at those beautiful green eyes. He ran his fingers through her curly black hair and pulled her closer to him by her waste. He gently put his lips to hers. He moved his hand from her hair down to her cheek and pressed his lips harder against hers. He ended the kiss and feel asleep cradling eachother in a warn embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Seto was dressed in his white trench coat as usual he stepped on a stage and walked up to the podium, flashes from cameras practically blinded him and the voices of the reporters gave him a headache. He walked coldly to the microphones. In his menacing Seto Kaiba voice he said "There has been a national recall on all Kaiba Corp duel disks and products pertaining to the duel disks. Weve gotten 6 different reports on Duel disk malfunctions causing injury or death. We did not intend to put anyone in danger with our products. Kaiba Corporations is truly sorry and will compensate for any damages the duel disk has done." He walked coldly off stage waving off any questions the reporters were trying to ask.

That never gets any easier, he thought to himself. He quickly left in the back of a limo, heading to his mansion, where he would meet up with Yugi and the gang. To do what they could to prepare. Their were a couple of things that Bryant hoped would comfort him.

1. She was weak, from splitting her soul up so many time.

2. Her one big flaw was torment, she loved it and would not immediatley kill us, we would have to fight for our lives while she watched in amusement. Meaning that might give everyone enough time to think up some sort of real plan.

These two facts did not comfort Bryant very much at all. But as he pulled into his mansion he saw Allisons face, and remembered what he had to fight for.

As the limo pulled away he went up to Allison and hugged her tight. They walked in the door hand in hand to meet the group.

Taking their places on the couch Yugi asked "So what now exactly? Do we juat wai-" Yugi was cut off as the mansion began to rumble. "Shes here and shes pissed." Was all Bryant said.

A voice rumbles through the house "So youve disobeyed my orders Bryant Mahavi? Youve broken our contract. Now the three you care for most will die, along with your little group of fools. Haha you think you can defy me and survive? You will watch everyone you care for suffer." As she said this the mansion began changing the entire group went unconcious and when they awoke they were in a dark place, haze made it hard to see in front of them "What is this place?" Joey asked "Are we in the shadow realm?"

"No were not in the shadow realm, she wouldnt have killed us so simply." Bryant answered

"Well then... What exactly is this place then?"

"I dont know but Fionas here, waiting, and weve got to find her and end all of this" Allison said

They began walking looking everywhere, but this place was like a maze, everything led to a dead end. It felt almost hopeless until something amazing and horrifying happend. A mist of what looked like glitter came out of know where and stopped right in front of them. It began forming into a solid glowing mass until it resembled a womans body. One last bright glow of energy and Bryants mother Karen was standing right in front of them.

"Mom." Bryant said in a concerned almost scared voice.

"Yes my son, it is me your mother." She didnt sound menacing or evil at all, she sounded sad "Im here to help you, after what ive put you through i will do the best i can to help you defeat her" she sniffled "Im so sorry Bryant, Fiona possessed us, your father and I. She forced us to do those things to you, i tried so hard to make myself stop but she was too strong Bryant. I watched you cry on the floor, with blood all over you. I had done that to you and i wanted so badly just to die for it. Im so sorry..." She cried once more.

"So the entire time, you were in there fighting her, trying to end all of it.." Bryant said in disbelief.

"Yes son, i tried as hard as i could and im sorry to say that ive failed. But right now is not the time for this conversation. I will show you the way you need to go, i can only do this once, i cannot stay for long. I can already feel the last of my energy draining. Trying to push through the shadow realm is very hard. Especially if you try to take form like i did." Karen explained

She turned into a glittery ball of light and zipped right into the ground.

"Where supposed to just dive right into the solid ground?" Joey asked sarcastically. As he said this, the earth began to split and a tunnel opened up. "Well what are we waiting for then?" Bryant said.

The group walked into the tunnel and followed behind the orb of light, quickening their pace to keep up, they were so busy trying not to lose it that they failed to notice the two people coming from the opposite direction. SMACK!

They collided, and everyone fell to the floor. "Hey watch where your going you idiots who do yo-" The red headed girl stopped mid sentence and stared in shock "Bryant? Is that really you?" she bent down towards him and put his faec in her hands "Little brother?"

"Hey sis, its uhh been awhile huh?" Bryant said awkwardly.

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She smacked him across his face, not too hard, just enough to let him know she was angry.

"Im sorry, Im sorry! look ill explain everything, just walk with us okay" He stopped for a second and looked at his sister. He gave hugged her with all the strength in his body, then did the same thing to his brother "Whats up broski? Anything change since we last saw you?" He asked sarcastically, looking at the white trench coat, tucked in shirt, and cut hair. Very different from what he used to wear. Normally a plaid shirt, skinny but not too skinny jeans, and a beanie, half hanging off of the back of his head, somewhat covering his bedhead hair coming down to his shoulders, swooshing across his face. Bryant liked that style much better, it was alot more comfortable than the stupid stuff Fiona made him wear.

"Alots changed, and now were kind of in danger for our lives and stuff." Bryant explained everything that had happened since the day he left the hospital that night. He was starting to get tired of having to repeat himself.

"Wow, you saved our lives bro, thank you so much." Christian said "But enough of the boo hoos and the oh gods, weve got some Fiona clobbering to do." Christian told everyone with a determined smile.

Tommy butted in as well "I dunno if youve heard of us Mahavis, but we dont give up easily."

"Yep, dont fuck with us." Christian said.

Thanks to their mother they began searching the newly found tunnel, hoping to think of something, now that they had two more party members.


	13. Chapter 13

The group of now 8 made there way through the underground. The light was dim making it hard to see but no one could have missed the body lying against the door in which they were about to enter. The man had brown hair parted messily down the middle which came down right below his shoulder, he was wearing a sleevles shirt with a rock bands logo on the front, he wore torn black jeans. Looking at his facial features, he had a skinny face, a large nose, but the thing that caught everyone off guard was the blue eyes that easily resembled his sons, staring right up at them.

"Bry- Bryant," He was breathing heavily, grasping his stomach as if hed been stabbed. "Im so sorry son."

"Thats enough dad, Mom came to us, she explained everything, I understand now, it wasnt your fault you were being forced." Bryant said plainly. Although it wasnt his parents fault, even just seeing his fathers face immediatley brought the grudge he still had to his attention

"You cant help but blame me son, it was my hands that would beat you, my voice that you would cowar in fear at. Fiona was just controlling everything, but yet looking completely innocent." He said weakly.

"I just dont understand, if she had this all pre planned, Why me? What is so damn special about me?" More talking to himself then he was anybody else.

"The reason she chose you" Bryants father hesitantley began "We had met her and her husband Gozaburo at one of your mothers shows, they were modeling new and stylish wedding dresses, and Gozaburo and her had been planning on marraige. They mentioned that they were opening up a gaming bussiness type of thing hoping to hit big, but money was a great issue. So your mother and I decided to help. We didnt see the harm in it until Fiona had begun speaking of investing our money into making it a corporation based off of building military weapons. We wanted no part of it, neither did Gozaburo. So we took our money out of the investments and sent their bussiness spiraling into the ground." He explained weakly

"I guess she saw your intelligence, and decided to use it as a type of revenge method. She planned everything out. To the night that she knew youd run to Gozaburo for help." His eyes began glowing for a moment. Everyone backed up defensivley.

An evil australian voice began, overshadowing Bryants fathers voice "It was the perfect plan too, you just had to go and ruin a masterpiece didnt you? I was so close i could taste the power of Zork running through my veins. The entire world would be mine, MINE! And your ruined it! But i know what i need now, Once i get rid of all of you pathetic engrates I may start my plan over again." An evil smile went across Alix's face. He stood and opened the door hed been leaning against "Do enter, wont you?" motioning them to go through the door.

In the middle of the room was a woman, her eyes were green, her hair was red and she was shooting beams of hate through each and every group member. Behind her was the lifeless body of Bryant, Christian, and Tommys mother. Karen Mahavi. The entire group watched as Alix, their father walked over to Karen sat beside her, and became lifeless himself.

Fiona spoke "You could kill me right now you realize. I can be killed just like anyone else, my body is mortal, my heart stops. I die and whats left of Zork is banished. Ive only lived this long because no one has ever gotten close enough to me, to kill me." She simply snapped her fingers and what mustve been the metals of the earth forming together a giant spike came from the ground and impaled a small flower almost too quickly for anyone to be able to see. The group watched as the torn flower fluttered to the ground

"Your not going to get away with this Fiona, we wont let you. Youve gone too far, youve fucked my life up for too long and im finally ready to be free!" Bryant yelled at Fiona

"Like i told you Bryant Mahavi, you can shoot me right now with that little hand gun in your coat pocket." Bryant was so shocked that hed forgotten hed even brought it. He watched as a door appeared behind Fiona, close to where his parents lay lifeless. Bryant was in complete shock as he recognized the small black haired teenager opening the door.

"You may be able to end me Mr. Mahavi, but can you end him?" As she asked this, Mokuba stepped beside her and evil look on his face, catching everyone off guard.


	14. Chapter 14

Fiona touched her index and middle finger to the young boys forehead. Her two fingers began to glow purple. The group watched in shock

"No, please stop, hes your son!" Bryant pleaded

But it was too late. Mokuba stared at them evily as they watched Fiona. Within seconds her three thousand year old body seemed to age wither and turn to dust. Leaving the group staring in awe.

"Go ahead Bryant, kill me. Kill your little brother. I want you to take the gun from your pocket and shoot me in my head right now. Do it!" Mokubas voice was evil, he wasnt being possessed by Zork any longer. He was Zork. As Bryant began to break down inside a question arose in his mind, he could only wonder what kind of person Fiona had been to deserve this horrible curse.

His hands were trembling as he pulled the small pistol from his pocket his voice was desperate "Mokuba please, i know your still in there somewhere, I cant kill you Mokuba, your my brother."

"Exactly, you cant kill me, because your weak, if only you would just realize that all human life is worthless, pointless, just a test of the gods to see if your worthy. The gods really are so selfish. Bow to me Bryant, i will give you everything youve ever wanted." The god of shadows said.

"I had everything i ever wanted, I had a family, friends, an amazing girlfriend. YOU took that from me." Bryant was angry, tears were coming down his face. His mind was doing flips trying to figure out what to do. He held the gun up to Mokuba "I love you Mokuba, im so sorry." He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger...

When he reopened them, he saw his little brothers body on the ground bleeding profusley from a bullet hole wound in his chest. He ran quickly up to Mokuba and ran his fingers through the childs hair. "Mokuba" He whispered through tears.

The little boys eyes opened weakly "Bryant" A hand slowly reached up to his big brothers face caressing his cheek "You did the right thing" Mokuba bagan hoarsley. "You saved the world, everythings going to be okay now, it can be normal again." Bryant broke down in tears. "It wont be normal without you Mokuba. Im going to miss you."

"At least you can be happy again, you can have your life back. If not for yourself, do it for me. I love you." And with that Mokuba closed his eyes, his hand went limp in Bryants. Mr and Mrs Mahavi ran to their sons side holding him and comforting him "You freed us Bryant, you saved our souls from the shadow realm, you saved the world. All we can do now is move on."

The room began changing again until everyone was back at the Kaiba estates. Bryant crying in his mothers arms. Allison running her fingers through his hair crying as well. Bryant stood up and wiped his tears away, _all we can do is move on_ he thought to himself.

He went up to his room and began barreling through his closet until he found what he was looking for. A pair of fitted jeans, a green plaid shirt, and a grey beanie, clothes he hadnt even looked at in years, but was so happy to freely be able to wear again. He came down the stairs putting on a pair of black sunglasses. "Ill be back, i have some things that need to be done."

Bryant got into his car and drove to Kaiba Corp. He walked in with a determined cocky grin. Everyone stared in awe as he walked by. No one had seen Bryant in normal clothes at his work... Ever.

He took the elevator up to his floor, went into his office and saw exactly what he was hoping to see. Roland sitting at his desk happily doing paperwork that Bryant had fallen behind on.

"Mr...?" Roland Questions "Whatre you-"

Roland was cut off by Bryant "Roland I know how youve always loved this company, youve taken more of an interest and passion in it then i ever did, Youve been a great body guard and assistant and an even better friend, its yours Roland. All of it, I believe i have my life to get back to." Bryant smiled at the shocked look on Rolands face

"Thank you so much Mr. Kaiba, its.. its and honor." Roland managed to spit out.

"The paper works already done, im now looking at the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. How do you like your new office?" Bryant smiling widley asked

The awe struck body guard looked around, mouth wide opened, completely speechless. "If you ever need my help, you know where to find me buddy." Bryant ended the conversation as he left Kaiba Corp and went to do something hed never thought hed be able to do again. Live his life.


End file.
